LEARNING TO LOVE
by ChaAVATAR
Summary: Ull SEE! (STARROB)
1. SOULS CAN CLASH

1Hey ppl. HOPE U LIKE MY FIRST CHAPPIE

Chapter 1: Souls can Clash

Starfire stood on the roof after hearing the horrible news! After one time of escaping being married on Tamaran she had to do it again. She couldn't stand it. She like Robin. No. . . she LOVED Robin. The Teen Titans were already boarding the ship to go to Tamaran. Starfire flew off the roof and into the ship.

Soon they were at Tamaran. The new ruler, the one who raised her stood there. Beside him Starfire saw her ex boyfriend Scorpio. "Starfire, meet your new soon to be husband."Henfra (the guy who raised Star) said. "Um. . . could I have a private word with um... Scorpio?"Starfire asked. Robin wouldn't let anything mushy happen between them so he was going to spy on her. "Scorpio, listen. We broke up. I didn't want to go out with you anymore. And I still do not wish to marry you."But Scorpio could tell that the spell in his eye's was already working. He leaned in and kissed her. Robin leapt out of his hiding spot and tackled Scorpio. Starfire immediately snapped out of her trance. The two boys were standing up both bruised and cut. "Maybe we should go in."Starfire said to Robin. Scorpio looked jealous. Starfire and Robin stood in the main room of the castle. "Listen Robin. I didn't not want him to kiss me. I was under the spell of his eye's. I don't like him Robin."Starfire said. She flew off to her room. Scorpio walked with a glare on his face. "So Robin, you like MY girl huh?"Scorpio said. "Why does it matter to you. Besides, she's not your girl. You know that she doesn't like you."Robin said. Soon the two boys were battling. Scorpio picked Robin up and threw him. He slid through a time warp. "SCORPIO, what have you done to ROBIN?"Starfire screeched. She flew in after him.

Hope you liked my first chappie


	2. Friends No more?

1I hope you like my SECOND CHAPTER!

Chapter 2 Friends No more?

Starfire fell out somewhere snowy and cold. She saw Robin. "Robin, are you ok?"Starfire asked. "Yeah, I guess."Robin answered. "I will never marry that Scorpio."Starfire said. "Where are we?"Robin asked. "I don't know."Starfire said. She looked around. "Robin, we're home."Starfire said. "Yeah, But are we in the future?"Robin asked. "I believe so. Let's go in."Starfire said. They walked inside. "CYBORG! RAVEN! BB? Where are you guys."Starfire asked. Cyborg stepped out. "It can't be! Star, Robin! You haven't aged at all!"Cyborg said. Starfire could tell Cyborg was20 something. "What has happened Cyborg. Why are you old?"Starfire asked. "That's what happens when your gone for 10 years."Cyborg said. "10 years?"Robing was startled. "Ho w did you guys do without us?"Starfire asked. "Not too good." Cyborg pointed out the window. "Welcome To SLADE CITY." "NO!"Starfire was sad now. "Uh. . . Cyborg, where are the others?"Robin asked. "Well, your friends, aren't friends anymore. After Slade took over we departed. I have no idea where they are."Cyborg said. Starfire decided she might as well go look at her room. She wandered down the hall. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg and Robin took off at hearing Starfire scream. They went into her room. The window was broken and on the wall was a giant S standing for Slade. "He knows we're back."Robin said turning to face Cyborg. "And now he's got Star."

"SLADE!"Starfire looked at her captor who was now flying across the ocean. "My dear, I knew you would return and try to save the city."He said. "You are the one I want to capture because I know the Boy Wonder is in love with you and follow you into my trap." "NO!"Starfire wiggled in his grip. "Besides I need you for experimenting."Slade said. Soon they were at his lair. He handed Starfire a uniform with a S on it. "Put it on dear, or else it will be bye-bye for you."Slade said. Starfire was crying as she put it on.

Robin was tracking Starfire. He plunged through the door and saw Starfire standing there with a Slade suit on. Her eye's were glowing red. "GET THEM!"Slade shouted. Starfire lunged at the titans. Cyborg grabbed her. "Starfire, you can control yourself!"He said. Starfire's eye's turned green again. She started to kick Slade's butt. She flew back down and collapsed on the floor.

HOPE U LIKED IT! My next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
